


A Subtle, Secretive Dream

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Chansung - Freeform, Cuddle, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, changlix, mentions of abuse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: It's not that they hid the relationship.They just weren't very showy.And well. The boys never asked.





	A Subtle, Secretive Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited!

The entirety of Stray Kids were undeniably close, they were a family with a bond that would not break easily by any means. So, when Jisung began to notice certain things about two certain members in particular, he didn’t really think much of it. They were close, it really hadn’t been that odd. However, the more he noticed, the more Jisung observed; he realized that maybe just maybe there was something else there that he and the rest weren’t aware of. At first it was the small things, like lingering touches or a few too many spared looks, but it grew into something far more noticeable.

However, Jisung really didn’t want to say anything without consulting his two hyung’s first and bringing it up naturally was far more difficult than Jisung would ever like to admit. It had been morning when Jisung finally caught the older of the two in the kitchen, them being the only two up and walking around and giving him the perfect opportunity to just come right out and say it. “Chan Hyung?” Jisung murmured quietly from the kitchen entrance, startling the half awake boy who was stuck making breakfast for his members. Chan glanced over his shoulder, ready to scold but saw that it had been Jisung but was more worried than anything.

“The hell you doing up so early? I don’t even think Jeongin is awake yet.” Chan questioned, focusing his attention back on the food in front of him and sniffling sleepily. Jisung shrunk in on himself, shooting his hyung a scowl and scoffing loudly. “Hey, you’re never awake on time. You’re just as bad as Hyunjin, if not a little worse.” Chan reminded, pointing a spatula at his younger member accusingly. Jisung made a noise of hurt and betrayal, holding his hand over his heart dramatically.

“You hurt me, Hyung.” Jisung wailed, earning a hit with something wet and slimy in the cheek. Jisung snarled his nose up and wiped the egg yolk off of his rosy skin, flinging it in Chan’s direction with a snarl. Chan let out a rather high pitched shriek and dodged the flying yolk, spatula raised in the air as if he were going to hit the younger. Jisung flinched and let out a few giggles, hand raised in surrender. “No more! No more!” The younger pleaded, earning a smirk and huff from the older boy and allowing the peace to settle back into the room.

Jisung jumped so he was settled on the counter, legs crossed at his ankles and hands resting in his lap so he was studying his leader. “Speaking of Hyunjin..” Chan hummed in acknowledgement, motioning for Jisung to continue. “I’ve been noticing some… things.” Jisung continued cryptically, choosing his words carefully. Chan glanced at his member for a moment with a roll of his eyes, huffing for Jisung to just tell him what was on his mind. “I might just be over thinking it, but I’ve noticed that Hyunjin and Woojin spend a lot of time together.” Chan stopped stirring the food in the pan for a moment, staring at his blankly.

“You’re not implying what I think you’re implying are you?”

“What do you think I’m implying..?”

Chan scowled at Jisung for being uncooperative, shaking his head in irritation but it didn’t have any malice to it. “I don’t know, Jisung. They might just be close. I haven’t really noticed anything that sticks out to me.” ‘Yeah, just like us?’ Chan didn’t hear Jisung’s mumble, fortunately for Jisung as he regretted saying it immediately afterwards, and had to ask again. “What was that? Sorry, old ears” Chan joked, earning an obviously fake grin from Jisung who just shook his head and told him it was nothing. “What makes you think this about them, Sungi?”

Jisung felt his ears go hot at the nickname, thanking the heavens above that his hair covered them. “It’s the small things. Like, yes we cuddle a lot, but those two seem to always find a way to be touching in some way. I’ll see Jinnie literally hang onto Woojin’s shirt but try to hide it as well.” Jisung started, tapping his chin and really digging deep into his head about the two. “Jeongin has also mentioned that sometimes Hyunjin will not shut up about Woojin when they’re alone in their room. I don’t know… It’s just the small things”

Jisung really hated having to explain all of this to Chan because as he talked and voiced his evidence, he felt as if they were invalid and that he was in fact just overthinking it. Woojin was a security blanket for most of them so maybe Hyunjin wasn’t any different. It was as if Chan knew exactly what Jisung had been thinking, shifting over slightly to place a singular hand on the younger’s knee but still focusing on the cooking food. “Yes, it’s small, but that doesn’t mean it won’t get any bigger. Maybe you’ve caught onto something, maybe you haven’t but for now let’s just sit back and observe.”

The younger nodded and placed his hand on top of Chan’s not thinking anything of it and just playing with his fingers mindlessly to keep himself awake. This unknowingly spurred Chan’s heart to begin to pump erratically, and resist the urge to smother the younger in love and affection. “What are we observing?” A new voice piped up from the door, causing both of their heads to snap in the voice’s direction, breathing out in relief when the realized it had just been Minho. The boy looked at them weirdly, noticing the way the two flinched apart and awkwardly settled in their places.

“I was telling Chan hyung that I’ve been noticing some things.” Jisung broke the awkward silence, knowing Minho would pry until he got the answers he wanted. Minho quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity, glancing behind him to make sure no one was there and stepping further into the kitchen. “Hyung, Have you noticed anything off about Woojin as of late? Maybe something particularly when Hyunjin is around or brought up?” Whatever Minho had been suspecting, it hadn’t been that based on the look of shock on his face but as the elder began to process Jisung’s question, he realized that maybe they were onto something.

“Well… For starters… Hyunjin is currently held up in Woojin’s bed at the moment if that gives you any sort of thoughts.” Minho shrugged as if it were nothing, watching Chan and Jisung share a knowing look. Jisung took in a shaky breath and smiled at Minho with a soft smile, “But that happens maybe once or twice a week. I don’t even hear him come in, i’ll just wake up and there he is. I didn’t really think anything of it.” The more Minho spoke, the more it dawned on him and became increasingly saddened by the fact that he was so damn oblivious. Was there something there that the rest of the group wasn’t aware of?

The three didn’t want to say they were worried, but they were. Couples among the group wasn’t a foreign concept among them because of Changlix, but they knew that there was no way that would end nasty because the two cared for one another a little too much. They weren’t the type of people to let it end like that anyway. But they had no idea how Hyunjin and Woojin felt about the other and that was a scary thought. Relationships were risky, and that’s why Jisung was too scared to confess anything. “Do we say something?” Jisung murmured to the two, sounding a little pitiful.

Chan was quick to turn the stove off and appear in front of Jisung, who still sat on the countertop, and place his hands on his thighs in panic. “No. We leave this alone. If there’s something there, then they’ll say something when they’re ready. We can’t risk starting a fight because we try to pry, Sungie” Chan murmured sternly, making sure Jisung understood and heard every word he just said. Jisung gulped and nodded, looking anywhere but Chan’s face, realizing that Minho was still stood there with a knowing look in his eyes. However, the elder just winked and walked away, leaving Jisung a flustered, drowsy mess in front of Chan.

The silver haired boy shifted his gaze where Jisung had been staring, realizing that Minho was no longer stood there and that they had been left alone. At this new found information, Chan became bolder and slipped his hands up until they rested on the small of Jisung’s waist, eyeing the shirt the younger had been wearing. “Is this my shirt, Jisungie?” Chan snickered lightly, thumbing at the edges lightly. Jisung whined and pushed Chan away, jumping off of the counter and stomping out of the kitchen, Chan’s cackles echoing off of the kitchen walls.

As soon as Jisung escaped the kitchen, two figures came out of a familiar room, Jisung eyeing the two weerily. Woojin came out of the dark of his bedroom with Hyunjin thrown over his shoulder, still clearly asleep despite the position he was in. Jisung met them halfway, sitting down on the couch and Woojin practically throwing Hyunjin down onto Jisung’s lap. The elder just ruffled Jisung’s hair without another word and padded into the kitchen. The squirrel like boy just glanced down at Hyunjin, combing his fingers through his hair and watching Hyunjin smile and snuggle closer to ‘Jisungie ungie’

Jisung snarled his nose up at the god awful nickname, shaking his head lightly and flicking his hyung in the cheek. “Don’t call me that, Hyung.” Jisung grumbled, stopping his fingers from moving and causing the elder to grown in dissatisfaction and open his eyes to look around, frowning when he didn’t seem to find what he had been looking for. “What are you looking for, Hyung?” Jisung asked, having a pretty good idea on what it had been but wanting to confirm it with Hyunjin first.

The elder didn’t answer for a minute, not fully processing what Jisung had said. “Woojin Hyung.” Hyunjin pouted, eyes lightening up when he saw someone leave the kitchen but sinking it disappointment when it was only Chan with a two cups of tea. Chan pouted at this, shaking his head and muttering something about lack of respect but his pout only seemed to deepen when he saw Hyunjin practically in Jisung’s lap. An unknown glint sparked in Chan’s eyes, one that set Jisung on edge and was quick to get him to think of something that would get rid of it. “He wants, Woojin Hyung.” Jisung murmured sending Chan a slight glare as if to say ‘don’t mess this up.’

Chan nodded in acknowledgement and nodded his head towards the direction of the kitchen. “He should be out soon.” Chan murmured, setting the two cups of tea on the coffee table and lingering for a moment. “Move your feet, kid.” Hyungjin pouted but moved his feet nonetheless and allowed Chan to sit down on the opposite end of the couch, Hyunjin placing his feet in the boys lap. It wasn’t long until the rest of the members began to filter into the room, Felix hanging off of Changbin’s back the entire time they walked.

“Get off of me you leach” Changbin grumbled tiredly, wiggling Felix around until the younger finally decided to detach himself. However, the minute Changbin sat down, Felix was sat in his lap and head tucked away into his neck. The elder let out a loud groan, but didn’t push Felix off, only wrapping his arms around his waist and shifting them around until they were both comfortable. Everyone else just gagged at the two, rolling their eyes and talking in hushed whispers. However, the minute Woojin appeared from the kitchen, Hyunjin sat up and waited for the elder to sit.

As soon as Woojin had settled, Hyunjin placed himself between his legs and rested his cheek against Woojin’s thigh. It was a cute sight, everyone ignoring it except for Chan, Jisung and Minho who all shared a look. Alot of looks just kept being shared during the duration of the morning and the three were left to plan what the hell they were going to do about this.

 

Minho’s curiosity had gotten the best of him a few weeks later when they were in the middle of dance practice, the dance line the only three occupying the room. They had been choreographing the dances for the new album when Woojin came knocking at the door, Jisung following him inside and shooting Minho a look. “Hi Hello!” Woojin grinned innocently, waving to his members and sharing a hug with each of them. “Hi, Hyung” They all greeted back, Hyunjin’s tone sounding a bit too giddy but no one but Felix had heard it. At first, they all talked as a group, but soon separated into tiny groups that consisted of everyone else and 2jin.

Hyunjin had his fingers curled loosely around the hem of Woojin’s shirt, trying his best to be subtle as his tongue poked out between is teeth. Woojin babbled on about something that Jisung, Minho and Felix hadn’t listened to but it was obvious the eldest held Hyunjin’s full attention the entire time he spoke and even afterwards when the conversation had fell silent. The two hadn’t hugged or openly flirted or anything like that, but their touches had been innocent and rather enduring. Hyunjin kept his fingers curled in place but Woojin’s lightly grazed at the boy’s under forearm, stroking it lightly with the tips of his nails. It was subtle, just like everything else had been and Minho and Jisung began to wonder just how long this had been going on for. “Get some answers out of him” Jisung mumbled quietly to Minho, gripping his bicep tightly before moving away. “Hyung, we gotta get going.” Jisung motioned for them both to leave, Hyunjin staring down at the floor with the faintest of grins evident on his lips.

Minho glanced at him for a moment, unable to control his mouth and thoughts any longer, “Why are you so smiley?” Minho teased, taking a sip from his water bottle as both Felix and Hyunjin snapped their heads towards him. Hyunjin let his grin spread a bit more, as not to seem suspicious. “Talking to Woojin Hyung gave me a new idea for Mirror” Damn. He was good. Minho nodded slowly, not entirely believing it until Hyunjin showed him a rather incredible move and made the elder speechless.

“I guess we need him around more often.” Felix was unknowingly playing into the fact that Hyunjin worked and functioned best with Woojin, and Minho stared at Felix for a moment. Did he know something? Minho quickly shook his head rationaly. The three had to be over thinking this, they were just being nosy and wanting something a little more interesting. This wasn’t anything more than just a pair of best friends who were super lowkey about it. “Hyung?” A pair of fingers snapped in front of his eyes, dragging him out of his trance and attention to the Australian stood in front of him.

Minho realized that Hyunjin was no longer in the room and that the two were left alone. “Are you okay?” Felix inquired with an eyebrow raise and arms crossed over his chest. Minho reassured his friend quickly, deciding not to let anyone else in on their rather strange mission to find out what’s going on with 2jin and why they were being so secretive. Felix must have thought this was something else entirely as the worry faded into mischief and began wiggling his eyebrows, “Is this about a certain, Jisungie?” Minho’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. First it was snickers and then those snickers turned into giggles, and those giggles turned into cackles, and those cackled turned into full blown laughter that gave Minho stomach aches.

“God No!” Minho managed to breathe out after a while, wiping his eyes and shaking his head at the mere idea of them ever being together. Sure, Jisung was cute and bubbly and just overall very easy to love but there was no way in hell Minho would do that to Chan. “Jesus Christ, Lix. Are you blind?! Chan obviously has a thing for him, not me.” Minho waved his arms around in the air, watching Felix’s face contort into one of confusion until his hands landed on his cheeks and his mouth fell agape.

“Oh my god.” Minho started laughing again at the way Felix reacted. “I Really am blind!” Felix wailed, falling to his knees dramatically and clutching a hand to his chest. “That little squirrel didn’t even tell me he had a thing for him! He’s going to die.” Felix growled darkly before bolting out of the room, leaving Minho to scream after him, reminding him that Jisung was in fact Felix’s hyung. The blonde boy peeped his head back into the room, a dark look in his eyes that he learned from the one and only Seo Changbin. “One. Day. ONE!” Felix screeched before running down the hall. “Han Jisung Hyung! Where are you?!”

Hyunjin came back into the room moments after, fear evident in his eyes. “What the hell? Why is Felix screaming for the squirrel?” Minho snickered and shook his head, telling him not to worry about it and the two went back to choreographing. They danced until their limbs ached and their backs hit the floor, literally. Hyunjin sprawled out on the cool floor beneath him and panted loudly while Minho just sat, legs spread. The elder was merely sitting and drinking his water when Hyunin spoke up, sounding rather weak. “Hyung?” Minho hummed. “How do you know when someone likes another?”

Minho nearly choked on his water, coughing roughly as Hyunjin studied him with worry and a slight pout. “Is there someone you’re interested in Jinnie? Or do you think someone is interested in you?” Minho tried his best to be kind but light hearted but dropped the teasing when Hyunjin shook his head with a frown, looking clearly upset. “Ok… Well. Normally they always linger. Like hugging for longer than they should and always being around even if they’re not talking. Maybe they seek comfort in that person and try their best to care and give them attention when ever needed? Why are you asking Jinnie, what’s wrong?”

Hyunjin stared at the ground, clearly upset about something that he wasn’t going to speak about. Hyunjin cleared his throat and shook his head, trying his best to shoot Minho a soft, reassuring smile. “It’s nothing, Hyung. Promise. Thank you for your help.” Hyunjin lifted himself off of the ground and left the room without another word, Minho sitting on the floor a little too gobsmacked than he probably should have been.

 

The next week was tension ridden in every way possible. The three weren’t sure what had happened, but there was this obvious angry air around Woojin and Hyunjin and it was growing irritating. The two would constantly bicker if they were in the same room for longer than a few minutes and would stay as far away from the other as possible. Minho no longer woke up to the site of the two cuddled up on Woojin’s bed, Jisung never heard of any complains from Jeongin about Hyunjin talking about Woojin, and Chan saw Woojin slowly lose some of the light from his eyes as days passed. It was heartbreaking to see, but Changbin had been the one to say enough was enough.

The two had been in the middle of a heated argument, Hyunjin being easily set off by a comment Woojin had made in hopes of improving rather than causing damage. They were practically at each other’s throats, skin tinted red and eyes blown wide as they were nose to nose. “Stop commenting on my dancing! I’m the lead dancer, I know what the fuck I’m doing!” Hyunjin snarled, nose wrinkled and teeth bared. Woojin, the calmer of the two just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in disbelief. “All I was saying was you looked like a robot. It’s as if no emotions had been put into it-”

 

“Like you know anything about emotions-”

“ENOUGH!” Changbin’s rough voice bounced off of the studio walls, everyone flinching at his volume and tone. Hyunjin and Woojin backed down, flickering their attention to their angry friend who was trying his best not to scream in their faces. “You two have been doing this for a week! We haven’t been able to get anything done because you won’t stop fucking bickering! I don’t know what happened but fix it. Now.” Changbin crowed, walking out of the room and holding the door open for the other members, pushing Hyunjin by the chest back into the room when he tried to leave. “Fix it.”

The door closed with a huff from both of the two members. The others heard screams for a while, until their voices got quieter and quieter and there was no sound coming from the room at all. They were worried someone had died so Changbin unlocked the door and peeped his head inside, seeing the two cuddled up on the couch, passed out and tear stains on their cheeks. He was relieved that they seemed to have figured it out and closed the door, shooing the other members away but realizing that Chan, Jisung and Minho weren’t going anywhere. “What happened?”

“They’re cuddled up right now. I think it’s okay.” Changbin murmured with a gentle smile, not getting the image out of his head. “This might be a bit of a stretch… But do you think they have a… thing?” His words had been awkward, but the boy sounded more concerned about them than anything and a sigh of relief sounded from the other three, not being the only ones who have seen it.

“We’ve been thinking that for a few weeks.” Chan muttered, running a hand through his hair. This was becoming riskier and riskier if the two were actually together. Just from a small thing like that came out so much damage and wasted time so imagine if they actually broke up? “We’re going to see. I have faith they can’t completely muck this up.” And with that, Chan placed a hand on the small of Jisung’s back and guided them away, Changbin and Minho observing with a weird look in their eyes.

“What’s with that?” Changbin inquired, obviously a little freaked out by the pair. Minho let out a snort and shook his head, motioning to the couple in the room behind them as a comparison. “That’s… That’s really weird.” Minho let out another snort. “Cute. But weird.” Minho quirked an eyebrow up at this, cackling.

“Says the man whose dating a literal ball of sunshine” Changbin began to hit Minho over and over again until the boy they were talking about came barreling down the hallway to save Minho from the weak hits of Changbin. “Babe! Babe! Leave him alone for fucks sake!” Felix shrieked jokingly, pinning Changbin’s arms behind his back and dragging him down the hallway, Minho following suit and completely unaware of 2Jin being wide awake and listening to the whole ordeal in amusement.

 

Chan, Woojin and Jeongin had been held up in Chan’s room, working on some lyrics and music after work hours in hopes of making up for loss time a few weeks ago. Everything had seemingly gone back to normal, Woojin and Hyunjin being close but subtle about it, Changbin and Felix being extremely gross and coupley, and Chan and Jisung in an awkward state of ‘Do I confess or do I wait for the other to confess?’ that nearly drove Changbin and Minho bonkers.

But for the most part, it had been peaceful and the three almost let 2jin go. Almost. They still tried to pry when they could but they had for the most part, accepted defeat and were willing to be patient for the time being. So, when Hyunjin bursted into the room at 12:41 in the morning with his clothes and hair disheveled and tears gushing down his cheeks. “B-bear” He whimpered lowly, gasping for air in short, painful breaths. Woojin scrambled up, Jeongin and Chan snapping their heads in their direction in alarm.

Woojin was quick to cup Hyunjin’s soaked cheeks, wiping away the tears and soothing the blubbering boy with quiet whispers. The younger surged his head forward and buried his face in Woojin’s neck, tangling his arms around his waist and sinking into Woojin’s warm embrace. Jisung, Minho, Felix, Changbin and Seungmin came rushing towards the scene, jumping back slightly at the site of Hyunjin clinging to Woojin while sobbing hysterically. Hyunjin shifted his head so he was eyeing the group and began to hyperventilate knowing that everyone was seeing him break down into shambles.

Chan noticed this and quickly ushered everyone out, the group filtering hesitantly into their own rooms. “Hyung?” Jisung was the only one left, stood in front of the elder with his head hung low. The elder hummed, shakily curling his fingers around Jisung’s. “Can… Nevermind.” Jisung was quick to retreat, tugging himself away from the elder and trying to escape back into his bedroom but a pair of arms curled around his waist and Jisung was lifted into the air with a shriek. “Hyung!” Little to the pair knowledge, Three heads peeked out from one door, watching Chan throw Jisung down on the couch and practically pinning him there.

“We’re not ignoring this anymore. What did you want?” A blush rose onto Jisung’s cheeks, shaking his head frantically. Chan rolled his eyes, an amused smile working onto his lips. “Jesus, Jisungie.” Chan grumbled, flicking him in the nose lightly and causing the younger to gasp dramatically.

“You’re so mean! I just want to cuddle.” Jisung pouted but it shifted into a mischievous grin, “And then push you off of the couch later.” Chan scoffed in disapproval, shifting his body down so he was pressed between Jisung’s side and the back of the couch. “Try it, bitch” Chan spat smugly, crossing his arms in the little space he had. Jisung snickered and turned his body so he could bury his face in his chest, allowing them both to fall asleep and Woojin sneak back into his room with Hyunjin clinging to him like a koala, unnoticed.

The next morning, Minho sat everyone down, including Hyunjin and Woojin in hopes of no more secrets being held. “What’s going on between you two. No bullshit this time.” Minho pointed an accusing finger in 2Jin’s direction, letting the two share a look before Woojin pulled Hyunjin onto his lap and kissed the back of his shoulder. Hyunjin let out a short breath and began to explain everything that had happened, no detail left behind.

“We’re together. We’ve been together for… what? 6 months in four days?” Hyunjin glanced at Woojin in confirmation, Woojin nodding, “I uh… I have nightmares. When my dad was younger he was really harsh and…” “Abusive” Woojin cut in, tone sharp and irritable. “He’s not so bad anymore, but I still have nightmares from those times and they get really, really bad. Woojin had caught me having a nightmare and said he’d start taking care of me. He’s the only one who's managed to calm me down afterwards and I used that to my advantage. Thats why I sleep in his room most of the time.”

“And what about that fight you had a little while ago?” Hyunjin couldn’t contain his embarassed blush.

“I.. erm. I got jealous. Him and Seungminnie were getting really close and I got jealous and jumped to conclusions.” Hyunjin muttered shamefully, Seungmin glancing at the two with blown eyes.

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Hyunjin and Woojin snickered at this, shaking their heads at their leader.

“We never denied we were together you know. You just never asked. Can’t blame us for that.” Woojin smirked, shrugging his shoulders as Hyunjin couldn’t contain his giggles at their reactions.

Everything seemed to fall into place after that. Hyunjin and Woojin were more open around the boys, but still keeping it professional at work. Jisung and Chan finally got their shit together and confessed, and now they were weeks away from debut. Everything was a dream.

A subtle, secretive Dream.

 

[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/974792252118757376)

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like a Chansung one shot? If so, Let me know!


End file.
